Computer-based animation techniques often involve capturing a series of images of an actor (or other object) with multiple cameras each having a different viewing perspective. The cameras are synchronized such that for one instant in time, each camera captures an image. These images are then combined to generate a three-dimensional (3D) graphical representation of the actor. By repetitively capturing images over a period of time, a series of 3D representations may be produced that illustrate the actor's motion (e.g., body movements, facial expressions, etc.).
To produce an animation that tracks the actor's motion, a digital mesh may be generated from the captured data to represent the position of the actor for each time instance. For example, a series of digital meshes representing an actor's face may be used to track facial expressions. To define mesh vertices for each motion, markers (e.g., make-up dots) that contrast with the actor's skin tone may be applied to the actor's face to provide distinct points and highlight facial features.